The delivery of a high viscosity medication using a syringe typically requires an automatic injector including a strong spring. One of the disadvantages in the usage of such an automatic injector having a strong spring is that it can result in the breakage of the syringe during the operation of the device. Additionally, dimensions of known automatic injection devices having strong springs are normally substantially larger than those of injectors without such springs.